Jenny Firkins
Overview }} She stands around the corner from the entrance to Pocket D. __Toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Eliza Thorpe * Lorenzo Tate * Jose Escalante New Contact(s) Information Hazardous Technologies Specialist During the Rikit War, Jenny Firkins was one of thousands of researchers who analyzed captured Rikti technology. As a lab assistant in the research wing of the Freedom Phalanx, she specialized in identifying the hazardous waste products the aliens left behind. After the war, with the Freedom Phalanx's ranks devastated and much of the city in turmoil, Jenny stepped forward to help clean up the city as a whole. Today she helps the next generation of heroes deal with potentially hazardous wast and technology. Lately, she has become much more interested in man-made hazards. The mega-corporation Crey Industries is of particular interest to her, not only because of their shady reputation, but also becasue of their vast holdings across many different industries. Initial Contact Paragon City is bowing under the weight placed upon her by groups like Crey and the Devouring Earth. I hope together we can put a stop to it. Store * Inspriations Story Arc Missions Briefing Crey's Folly was declared a hazard zone and walled off during the early stages of reconstruction. Whatever Crey was working on out there, it ruined the whole area when the Rikti blew it up. As a hazard zone, it's supposed to be off-limits to non-authorized entry, but Crey has been performing salvage operations out there anyway. And all the trouble they stir up keeps coming right back into the city. Crey's salvage operations out in Crey's Folly are illegal and need to be stopped. And the only way to do that is to bring Crey Operatives to justice in that zone. Though Crey's lawyers are trying to tangle the whole thing up in court, right now Crey's salvage operations are illegal, and pose a threat to the city at large. They've been seen out in Tangle Town and the old Paragon Water Works, but anywhere you can catch them should still help. Enemies Debriefing The final fate of Crey's Folly is going to be tied up in courts for years, Hero, but they can't be allowed to take advantage of that to endanger the rest of the city. If heroes like you can keep up the pressure, they just might take the hint about that one day. Briefing Did you read in the paper that Yellow Rose Cosmetic has been accused of cruelty to animals? Well, apparently the Devouring Earth are up on current events. They've staged a raid against the Yellow Rose offices. I need you to stop that raid, Hero, and prevent the Devouring Earth from killing any of the office workers. The Devouring Earth sure have somestrange ideas about justice. We can't have them exacting vengeance on innocent citizens. Enemies Notable NPCs * Hostage x5 (NPC Hostage) * Devoured Debriefing I've had the mold from the office analyzed, and the experts at DATA tell me it has mutagenic propierties. It looks like that raid wasn't about revenge after all, the Devouring Earth wanted to introduce this mold into Yellow Rose's cosmetics lines. Who knows what kind of damage it would have done to their customers? It's a good thing you were there to stop them. Briefing I can't believe Crey is doing this, Hero. There are people in Founders' Falls and Brickstown, people outfitted as Crey security force members, harassing people and performing combat drills on the streets. The countess denies any knowledge or authorization of this activity, but says she can't do anything to stop them until they're brought in and she can uncover the conspiracy. Not that any of them ever talk. Whether these people are Crey or not, they have to be stopped. Can I count on you to help? If these people are rogues, then defeating them willonly help improve relationship between Crey Industries and the city in general. And if they're not rogues... Well, it might be a good idea to learn how to fight them. Enemies Debriefing The countess is once again thanking you for all of your hard work fighting corruption, Hero. The "rogue" Crey operatives you brought in aren't talking, though. You have to wonder if the countess is in control at all with these kinds of problems in her own company. Briefing I've got a report that a mob of Freaks is mounting a raid on an area known to be inhabitated by the Devouring Earth. I don't know what their beef is with these creatures, but it's the innocent bystanders who will suffer if the fight escalates out of control. I need you to stop the Freakshow attack on the Devouring Earth. Lives depend upon it. You only have 90 minutes to stop the battle. The area's been contained by an emergency force field for now. In order to put a stop to this, you'll need to take out the raid's leader, a Tank Freak called Lawless. You also need to find out what the Freakshow were after and secure it before they can. Enemies Notable NPCs * Lawless Debriefing Wow, Hero, these pills you found are remarkable. Each pill contains a potent package of enzymes that accelerate the rate at which the body metabolizes new material. When combined with a Devouring Earth mutagen, these pills would make a person mutate at an alarming rate. You say this is what the Freakshow was after? My guess is they wanted to increase the arte at which they metabolize Excelsior. It's a good thing you got to them first, the Freaks are bad enough as they are! Briefing Ziggursky Prison in Brickstown is where a lot of extremely dangerous people are kept incarcerated; Council Cor Leonis, Circle mystics, Freakshow, and worse. The security systems in there are top of the line, and then need to remain at peak affectiveness. That's where the problem is. Crey has been testing out new field equipment for its agents, and it seems to be having some odd side effects. One of them is playing havoc with Ziggursky security. Crey has refused to acknowledge the problem, and meanwhile prisoners are taking advantage and escaping. If Crey won't stop their street tests on their own, then I'd like you to shut them down. Crey has been pretty unfriendly towards heroes lately, Hero, so it's unlikely they'll just stop when you tell them to. You can probably find them around Mashu Bridge and the Crescent, but don't limit yourself to just those areas. Enemies Debriefing You did great, Hero. This is not going to be over anytime soon, but Crey just might learn a lesson or two. Briefing A herd of Devouring Earth creatures just attacked the World Watch Organization! Someone's got to get over there and rescue those environmentalists from the Devouring Earth. Those people don't have a lot of time, Hero. Maybe 1 hour at the most. World Watch has had a hard time keeping up with the polluters in Paragon City. With all the violent crime that goes on here, corporations don't think twice about spilling a little nuclear waste. I just don't understand this. World Watch is the brainchild of some of the most dedicated environmentalists I know. Why would the Devouring Earth want them dead? Enemies Notable NPCs * Environmentalist x3 (NPC Hostage) '''Debriefing' I guess World Watch wasn't doing a good enough job in the eyes of the Devouring Earth. I hate to think what might have happened if you hadn't been there. Countess Crey herself called to say thanks. She sounded so sad that her trusted employees have been carrying out illegal activities under her very nose. Now that she knows about it, she plans to clamp down on environmental violations and begin the process to clean up Everett Lake. Briefing If you've been in Founders' Falls lately, you know that the Devouring Earth are making a lot of headway in their efforts to control the zone. If we're not careful, they may manage to turn it into another Eden. I would like to ask you to take the battle to the Devouring Earth in Founders' Falls. It's a dangerous place, though, so I would recommend you go there in force. Go in force, Hero, the Devouring Earth aren't playing around in there. There has been a lot of activity in Louis Forest and Hutchinson Park. You should be able to find them there, but don't worry about limiting yourself to those areas. Debriefing It will be a long time before Founders' Falls is safe, Hero, but with heroes like you out there fighting, that day doesn't seem so far off at all. External Links *